Earrings are popular items of jewelry which have been worn by men and women for centuries. The most common and popular earring design has traditionally been the hoop design. The advantages of that design is that such hoop earring is very easy to put on and to take off. As shown in FIG. 1, however, such traditional hoops have a post connected to the front of the earring by a joint visible from the outside. Additionally, the post of a traditional hoop is sticking out on the back of an ear, which is not only aesthetically unattractive, but also presents a safety concern because the end of the post can damage the skin behind an ear and cause an infection. Another problem presented by the traditional hoop design is that such design opens to an outside view a pierced hole if such hole is extended after a long term earring wear.
Several solutions to the above enumerated problems have been presented over the years. An earring design, known in the industry as "leverbacks," is one of such attempts to solve the problems of traditional hoops. "Leverback" is constructed as a hook shaped wire 30 one end 32 of which is inserted into a pierced ear 34 and another end 38 is attached to a finding 36, which can cover the first end 32 of the wire 30 on the back of the ear 34. Thus, while solving the safety problem, the entire appearance of a leverback earring is presented by a wire/post 30, and that is precisely the problem which the present invention is designed to avoid. Different ornaments 40 can be attached to the bottom of the wire 30. As a result, as shown in FIG. 2, "leverback" design gives wearer a different visual appearance than the hoop design, moreover, such an earring extends a pierced hole even further.
Another possible solution is presented by the design known as "Huggies." As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, "Huggies" are constructed as two half-hoops hingedly connected at the bottom. The post at the top is forced and secured into its place within the back half. The details of that connection are shown in FIG. 4. "Huggies" have to be made wide and small in diameter, so that the hinged connection would not be very obvious. Thus, the "Huggies" are not only more complicated in construction than regular hoops but they are also limited to wide petit shapes in its design. Moreover, because of its complicated construction, "Huggies" are relatively more expensive than traditional hoops.
Accordingly, there is an interest in the art for hoop earring construction which would provide comfort, versatility and aesthetical appearance of a traditional hoop, while hiding a post and preventing outside observers from seeing an extended pierced hole in an ear lobe.